


Company

by Emo_Nova16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Jeager is not yelling, F/M, Fluff, Gen, He's bad with grief, How Do I Tag, If you want to view as such, Kinda Levi/Oc, Levi Needs a Hug (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Open Ending, Original Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, Touches on Levi's past, Wholesome bc I want and need it, he kinda gets one, just fluff, little angst, they are dead tho, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_Nova16/pseuds/Emo_Nova16
Summary: This is after the OG Levi squad dies, and Oc gives him comfort with Eren appearing at the end. Fluff is present through the whole thing.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Company

**Author's Note:**

> This is after the OG Levi squad dies, and Oc gives him comfort with Eren appearing at the end. Fluff is present through the whole thing.

Death trailed where ever he treads. It hung in his shadow as it seeped into his bones, it became a painful reminder of how he was never able to save those closest to him, with his blades sharp and ready to kill the being tall as building or taller with sick grins haunting his sleep. Eyes filled with hallow intent, intent to create death and just death but only death of those he loved, he remembered thinking Levi was a curse when he was younger to create certain death for a person who found his worth-while.

The first to die was his mother, and illness took her as she died in her sleep, she departed so peacefully and yet tried so hard to raise him to the best of her ability. Second, was his uncle, the man taught him what strength was and how to fight, how a blade can be a friend that could help you for nothing but a price that could hunt him even in his slumber. Next were his friends practically a family made up of misfits and criminals, keeping everything they could once they reached the surface. They all died, for him, because of him, or something to remotely to do with him. 

That thought floated around his head on the worst of nights, where his mind was a foreign plain where he was only an explorer swept in its dark storming emotions. Where words once spoken to him built up tombs, laughs were a sweet plague that stung and clawed in his ears; warm smiles turned into sick stretching grins of the monsters that killed them. It hurt him; it damaged him; it scared him. His mind seemed like his own enemy those nights.

Yet there he sat, a desk with paper stacks getting smaller with each passing nights and days, his tea was cold, he could care less as he took another sip saving the bitter taste before glancing back at the words. The writing was small but neat, slightly made like bricks with how large strokes were yet it read as if poetry. Poetry about death, injury and little knowledge of an ancient enemy to humanity outside the walls he now lived within. He read the report once, twice and finally thrice understanding each word to its very meaning. 

A knock, soft and yet still so loud in the dead of night, he looked up, "Come in," he never thought his voice sounded so tired. His mind didn't even want to acknowledge it as if it was lying to itself with pure arrogance and possible grief he denied so many times in his life. 

"Sir," A curt and stiff response, Levi finally looked up at the person. A girl, young-looking, stormy grey eyes stared at him with a flicker of worry and seemingly tiredness, blonde hair slowly falling out of its ponytail. Yet she still stood, even if she was short, straight. "I am asking this as you subordinate, please rest."

Levi looked at her, eyes narrowing with slight annoyance. "And if I don't?" He challenged her.

"Then I'll make you some more tea and help any way I can."

The captain sat there, understanding her words then raising a brow in confusion. "That contradicts your request," Stating with suspicion. She stared at him, cracking a smile and said. 

"You think I would drug you, sir?" Amusement, with a very tongue in cheek kind of humour she used on her, now dead, teammates. Shaking her head, "I wouldn't, dealing with your kind of stress along with grief," She frowned this time. 

Anything like this, the idea someone would let him destroy himself yet still lighten the load so the destruction wouldn't be as severe. The brat also was up in the night, looking tired yet marched on as her eyes also sang the same sad symphony. "Alright, brat," he said finally, "I want my tea to be strong, no sugars." 

A nod and she was gone.

A heartbeat past, he shifted in his seat, another beat passed, he looked at the report with clear remembrance. His eyes glanced at the name, Pilgrim Elisa, the brat that came in to check on him. Even if she was fresh from training, and her graduation was a mess of death, pain and trauma, she joined the core with the highest death rate. Elise came into his squad due to calmly understand Eren, even if she tried not to show her soft spot to him so was the first to calm him when he transformed randomly, she valued efficiency over most things in her mind. 

A fresh hot cup of tea was on his desk. Elise looked over his shoulder, eyes flickering through the words, "I made a spelling mistake, and what the hell is that simile?" She whispered to herself, Levi didn't see the problem yet she could find more than ten as she looked at the report.

A hidden smile came onto his lips; he tapped the papers. "Why are you reading that report, Cap?" 

It was the battle of Trost, where she pulled a random group of soldiers together to help survive, her orders were blunt yet caring. Don't die, was the first one, he remembered. "Don't die?" He echoed to her. She moved away flustered.

"What?"

"Nothing," he looked away. 

That was the most peaceful night he had never thought that he could deal with a person while Levi worked, the company was a nice change. Rain fell heavily against the window behind him: the stained glass was pleasant during the day as the colours made reading more enjoyable, the candles were slowly dying out, Elise went out of the room to get a few more. 

Warmth in the room disappeared with her, even if the fireplace was alight with large orange flames, but she returned moments later with Jeager on tow. He seemed nervous, anxious almost but soon eased as he noticed that this was seemingly more casual than he first thought. Elise made him help her set up the candles; she started muttering randomly about needing more candles and how they have gotten more expensive lately. 

Night seeped into twilight, the previous vicious storm with crackling thunder and swift lightning jumping between the dark swirling abyss of cloud now calmed into small fluttering tuffs of clouds. Conversations were quiet between Jeager and Elise.

"What would you do if you weren't in the Survey Core?" Elise piped up in curiosity, as she tilted her head sideways. Her hand fidgeting with a spare quill, as she was writing for a short moment, her eyes trained on the paper still.

Jeager looked at her with furrowed brows, as he frowned slightly. "I never really thought of it other than the Survey Core," His green eyes seemed to spark quietly in thought.

"I once thought I was going to be a writer," She offered. Green eyes stared at her intently then looked at the paper in her hand, a smile danced on her lips as she hummed at him with a raised brow. "Want a read, sweetpea?" She teased softly.

He nodded, rapidly in wonder as he once saw her notes for class one day while they were trainees. Handing over the paper to him, she smiled, her eyes seemed to pool with concern. 

"Cap, what would you do?" She turned to him. He shrugged. A comical hum came from her as if she was trying to answer a hard question, "I think you would do well in business," She finally said with a shrug as her writing given back to her.

Stopping for a moment to stare at her was what made her continue, "I don't know; you seem like the type to go in and do what you have to do." She looked back to the captain.

Levi just stared at her more but looked back at his work. But the silence was content, warm and comfortable very different from the times where it was cold, distant and suffocating him with him reading the reports. Eren Jeager fell asleep in the chair near the fire, Elise kept awake by the tea but seemed more occupied by writing down something.

Death seemed to disappear from his mind, even if he read the reports, he wasn't feeling it shift in his bones and creak his thoughts into a spiral of chaos. Death wasn't there with him, telling him that he brought him to people thought his company was worth gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, and I made this and sent it to my friend and they liked it and suggested I post it. So I did.  
> Have a brilliant day/night! :)


End file.
